


Hard Day at the Office

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: Mary had a dirty dream last night, and it has distracted her at work to the point where she can't resist the urge to... release some tension. But little does she know that, despite locking her office door, there's a bit of a surprise waiting for her.





	Hard Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted these on Tumblr a few days ago, but from some feedback it sounds like they might be easier to read here. Basically, this and the two other stories were the pitch I sent to Oolay-Tiger to apply to write for her new project. From her original posting on her Tumblr:
> 
> "My idea is following a virginal and oblivious woman, exploring new situations for the very first time. A lot of what happens should be her thoughts in her head, describing her erotic feelings about what is happening or perhaps her fantasies. It should be pleasant to listen to with a focus on voice, so not overly-cheesy/porny, and will only feature minimal sound effects."
> 
> So, from that prompt, I came up with a pitch and several stories. Here's the general plot summary that I sent off in my original application email, for what I was going for:
> 
> From the second Mary laid eyes on Joe, it was love at first sight. The two of them were inseparable in high school and, after graduation, Mary couldn't hold back her tears as Joe dropped down to one knee for the proposal. By all accounts they were the perfect couple, but all of their friends couldn't help but tease them a little about the fact that, despite their obvious affection for each other, they had never "done the deed," either with each other or anyone else. Heaven knew that Mary had thought about it a little... well, maybe more than a little... but both of them agreed that it would be so much more special if they waited until their honeymoon for it to be their first time. As it turned out, however, Joe's "cherry" had already been claimed, as Mary discovered two weeks before the wedding when she paid Joe an unexpected visit and found him in bed with one of her bridesmaids. Needless to say, the engagement was off, and Mary suddenly found herself single and looking for a new Mr. Right. But despite her initial intent to find another "special someone" to fall in love with and give her virginity to on their wedding night, she kept thinking back to that bridesmaid. And the look of pure bliss on her face as she had ridden on Joe's cock. "She looked so... happy," Mary thinks to herself, as she remembers that moment and notices a strange tingle between her legs. "Does it really feel that good? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to... try a few things."
> 
> In the end, we went in a different direction for the joint project (I think people might be surprised to see just HOW different the direction is once it gets recorded), but I liked the concept of Mary and her quest to broaden her sexual horizons enough, that I'm thinking I'm going to turn it into its own thing. But that's probably a bit in the future, as right now I want to concentrate most of my attention on the Oolay project.
> 
> But in the meantime, here is the first of three pitch stories I sent for the Mary storyline. Hope you all enjoy.

Dammit, it's no good! I'm never going to be able to concentrate on these reports.

This work is so important. If I don't get this done by the end of this week, the company could stand to lose thousands! But I just can't help it. Every time I try to focus on the spreadsheet on my screen, my mind keeps going back to the dream from this morning.

There had been no face in the dream that I could see. No way to identify who it was. But I could still feel the touch of those hands on me. Probing fingers drifting around and down my body. Forcefully making their way into places that I'd never had anyone touch me before. I feel myself shudder as the remnants of the exquisitely dirty dream linger in my mind, like the aftertaste of a particularly delicious wine.

But I need to concentrate. Driving away the images of probing hands entering into forbidden areas, I turn my attention back to the work in front of me. Numbers and figures and profits and losses... complicated calculations that I could do in my sleep on an average day.

But today isn't an average day. And after several more minutes of trying, I resign myself to the conclusion that nothing constructive was going to get done. At least not anytime soon, in my current state.

In vain, I try to shift my focus to other tasks. Switching over to my email client, I search through my overstuffed inbox for anything pressing to attend to. Meetings and deadlines and birthday notifications. An invitation to an after-work bowling party and a reminder that a maintenance crew would be cleaning the outside windows this week. The usual boring stuff, and not anything that would distract me from the fantasies distracting me from my important work.

In the dream, I remember that I was naked. Naked and spread wide open for my partner. There was no shame in the dream. No hesitation in baring every last inch of my body. I wanted it to be seen. Wanted the mysterious other to know just how sexy I felt. My body was theirs. All theirs to be touched and teased and pleasured. And even though I couldn't see their face, couldn't make out their eyes or their expression, I knew that the one in the dream wanted me as much as I wanted them. And that they would make me feel things I'd never experienced before. I needed them to touch me. To put themselves inside me and...

"Shit," I curse quietly to myself, realizing I was losing my concentration again. Turning to my left, away from my computer, I stare out the floor-to-ceiling windows. It's a sunny day outside. Perfect weather for a jog. Part of me considers taking vacation for the rest of the day. Going out and getting my mind off work for a little while. Maybe a walk in the park or a trip to the nearby mall.

But even as I thought it, I knew it wasn't the answer. Right now, there was only one thing that was going to get me focused back on the work at hand. And it wasn't going to be solved with a shopping trip.

Turning my attention away from the window, I glance around my small office. It wasn't exactly as luxurious as some of the other ones in the building. Scarcely bigger than your average walk-in closet, if I was being honest. But it was certainly better than working in a cubicle like most of the employees here. 

And, as my eyes lock onto my office door, slightly ajar, I begin to consider some of the other benefits of a personal office space.

Even as it comes to my mind, I can feel myself getting nervous just at the thought. I can't believe I'm even thinking about doing this! This is so crazy. Not the sort of thing I've ever done before. 

But still... it wouldn't raise any suspicions. Everybody knows how busy I've been with this project. So if I need privacy for a little while, nobody would think anything was off about it.

After a few more seconds of indecision, and the fantasies from this morning still crowding out all rational thought, I make up my mind. On my computer's chat client, I set myself to "Do Not Disturb." Getting up to my feet, I walk to my office door, quickly shut it, and twist the lock.

"This is so nuts," I mutter to myself, even as I feel myself quiver in giddy anticipation. Stepping back to my office chair, I reach down and grip the hem of my pin-striped, knee-length business skirt. Slowly, teasing myself just a little, I slide the dark garment up my thighs. Soon, the pink fabric of my lace panties is exposed. I gasp in disbelief, surprised at myself for what I'm about to do. Still, there was no turning back now. My skirt is now bunched up around my waist, and I can feel the rough fabric of my office chair on my bare thighs as I sit back down.

"I should make this quick," I tell myself, even though part of me still wants to take my time. This is probably the only time I'll ever do something this crazy - at least, that's what I tell myself - so I might as well enjoy myself.

Sliding my hand slowly down between my legs, I trace my fingers along the outline of my slit under the sheer pink fabric. An involuntary gasp escapes my lips as I feel the touch of my own hand against my sensitive mound. As I begin to slowly, forcefully rub, I call back the images from this morning's dream. Letting them in rather than trying to force them out. Closing my eyes, I allow myself to slip back into the fantasy. In my mind it's the mysterious dream lover touching me. Stroking me with those skillful digits, hitting all of my favorite spots. My tiny office soon echoes with the sounds of my ragged breathing, and I can feel my panties start to dampen as I continue my office play session.

"Mmm, that's it," I whisper to myself, eyes shut tightly as I feel the heat building inside me. "That's it." As I felt myself coming closer to the peak of ecstasy, I realized that it wasn't even the dream fantasy that was bringing me to the edge. It was the knowledge of where I was. Knowing that I was getting myself off mere feet away from my unsuspecting coworkers. What would they think if they knew what I was doing right now? If they knew I was... was...

"Gonna... gonna..." I frantically whisper. So close to it. So close to cumming.

And just when I'm ready to push myself over the edge, is when I hear the thump.

With a gasp, I jolt in my chair, yanking my hand out from between my legs. Craning my neck towards the unexpected sound, I find myself staring out of my window.

And looking face-to-face with a man in a grey jumpsuit, standing on a suspended scaffold just outside my window.

It's such a surreal image at first that it takes me a moment to remember the email in my inbox. The window cleaners, I think to myself. I knew they were coming this week... but I forgot that it was today!

For a long moment, neither of us moves. There I am, sitting with my skirt hiked up, panties soaking wet from fingering myself in my office. And outside the window, the man just stands there. Squeegee still in his hand from the task I had interrupted with my... vulgar display.

After a few more seconds, I realize that I'm waiting for him to make the next move. I expect him to avert his eyes. To pretend that he didn't see anything and continue with his task. If that happens, I knew I would quickly rise up out of my chair, slide my skirt back down, and both of us would go about our days as if nothing had happened. A minor embarrassment for both of us, nothing more.

But he isn't doing that. He's just staring at me, expression unreadable. Staring back, I take a moment to size him up. He has dark hair and tanned skin. Even under the loose-fitting worker's clothing, I can see the light bulge of the muscles underneath.

But the most striking thing about him is his eyes. Dark brown and piercing, they remain locked on me. He barely seems to blink as he watches me through the thick, sound-proof glass. And after a few more seconds of that odd, uncomfortable silence, I realize the unspoken message that those eyes are sending me.

"Keep going," he's telling me, the message clear without him needing to say a word. "Don't let me stop you."

For a moment, I'm shocked at his brazen stare. Part of me wants to jump up and flee out of my office. My face is flushed, both with shame and the recent arousal that had just been interrupted.

I had been so close. So close to getting myself off and being able to focus back on my work. Even now, with this stranger staring at me in such a state, I could feel that pleasurable tingle down between my thighs.

And before I know it, before I even know it's happening, my hand is moving back down between my legs again.

"He's an outside contractor," I tell myself, even as I begin to stroke my fingers against the soft dampness of my pussy. "Chances are the two of you will never see each other again. So what does it matter? Let him see it if he wants to."

Even as I resume my self-pleasuring under the window cleaner's watchful stare, I never break eye contact with him. I keep staring into those deep, probing eyes as my fingers skillfully play between my thighs. I see a hint of a smile creep onto the man's face as he starts pretending to work. Even as he slowly wipes his squeegee across the window, his eyes never leave mine.

After a little while of this game, he raises his other hand. As I watch, he makes a quick spinning motion with his finger. I realize what he's asking me almost immediately. In my current position, facing my desk, he could only see my hand busily moving between my legs. But that isn't enough for him. He wanted to get a better look.

And despite myself, it never occurs to me for a moment not to grant his wish. Slowly, which keeping my eyes locked on his, I turn myself in my chair, facing it towards the window. Keeping my legs spread, and letting him get a good look at the wet fabric between my thighs. I bring my hand back down again between my legs. Biting my lip and staring back at him through half-lidded eyes, I continue rubbing myself, feeling my warm fluids starting to drip down my inner thighs and stain the fabric of my chair.

My frantic fingering only stops when I notice movement slightly below my current eyeline. Breaking my stare into the man's eyes for the first time and glancing down, my jaw drops open. Even while pretending to do his job, the window cleaner had reached down with his free hand, unfastened his pants, and had his cock out and in hand. My eyes locked on his rigid length, I watch in dirty fascination as the cleaner works his hand up and down the shaft. After a moment, he knocks on the window and, when he sees my attention has returned to his eyes, he arches a brow.

"What are you waiting for?" his stare communicates without words. "Get back to the show."

I can't believe this. He's treating me like his own private peep show. Like I'm a horny stripper in some exotic show down in the seedy part of town.

So why am I doing exactly what he's asking me to? Why can't I resist the urge to go right back to playing with myself, even as a complete stranger watches and gets himself off to it?

My eyes flit between his deep, uncompromising stare, and his hand pumping his manhood, as I press against my pussy through my now thoroughly-soaked undergarments. As we continue our dirty game, the man sends me one more non-verbal signal. With those piercing eyes of his, he glances down at the cock in his hand... then at my own crotch. His cock... then between my legs.

I feel a shudder run through my body as I realize the intent of his message.

"I'm showing you mine... now you show me yours."

This is so crazy. But I've already gone this far. He's already seen so much already. Why not let him see it all?

My fingers move away from my mound, and reach to the side of my panties, to where the lacy trim meets my inner thigh. Slowly, teasingly, I begin moving the fabric to the side. A shuddering gasp escapes my lungs as I feel the sodden lace slide against my sensitive folds, but I don't stop. Don't stop until my dripping wet pussy is on full display for my unexpected partner in self-pleasure.

I see him let out a heavy breath as I bare my most private and sensitive area for him, and now it's my turn to smile at him. My fingers reach down and stroke at my throbbing, needy clit. His own stroking goes faster as he watches me, the two of us returning to staring into each other’s eyes as we pleasure ourselves.

By now, I've lost myself completely to the passionate intensity of this moment. The dream from this morning returns, but it's no longer a mysterious figure pleasuring me. It's this rough, tanned laborer with me. Touching me and pleasuring me. Doing everything he can to bring me to the heights of ecstasy.

The glass is too thick for either of us to hear any words spoken. So I do my best to communicate my thoughts with my eyes.

"What would you do if that glass wasn't there, huh? What sorts of things would you do to me? Wouldn't you like to put that thing in your hand inside of me? Shove all of my important work off my desk, bend me over and take me from behind? Listen to me moan and beg for more as you fill me up with your warm seed? Wouldn't you just love that?"

Not interrupting my fingering for a second, I reach up with my other hand and unbutton my white, freshly-ironed blouse. My hand finds one of my cups of my bra and yanks it down. Licking my lips, I push the fabric aside to give him a good luck at my bare breast as I cup the mound of flesh and flick my fingers across my painfully erect nipple. All while my other hand continues busily between my legs, my fingers now probing down and in and against my inner walls.

"God, it's so good! Having you watch me while I get myself off. Wanting me so badly, and knowing that you can never have me. You're going to remember today for a long time, aren't you? You're gonna remember that mystery woman you saw playing with herself inside of her office, and wishing so badly that you could have had one night with her."

And as I feel myself reaching the apex, a wonderful thought crosses this mind.

"This all started because of a dream I had this morning... and now this man is going to dream about this for the rest of his life!"

The man squints his eyes, grits his teeth, and I glance down just in time to see his cock throb and spurt against the thick window. The evidence of his climax splashes and drips down the glass, and before long I feel my own release start to hit.

Yes! Yes! So good! I forget where I am in that moment, and cry out in unrestrained delight, throwing back my head and staring at the ceiling as my climax sends jolts of pleasure through my body. The wheels of my office chair squeak as my orgasmic spasms send it jostling around the floor.

For a moment, I can't even move. The pleasure was so overwhelming that I feel completely drained. So I just sit, staring at the ceiling and gasping for breath. Finally, I'm brought back to reality by the sound of a knock at my office door.

"Everything alright in there?" says somebody's voice. With a terrified gasp, I spin in my chair and turned to face the door. A moment of panic before I remember that I definitely locked it before I started all of this. If that door opened and the whole office saw me, soaked with sweat with my pussy and tits on full display...

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I quickly say.

"Okay, it's just... sounded like I hear you yelling in there."

Mind still addled with my recently-satisfied lust, I fumble for an excuse. "It's nothing, I just... banged my knee on my desk. Sorry if I disturbed you."

"Ouch, I hate when that happens," the voice on the other side of the door said in sympathetic understanding. "Let me know if you need an ice pack or something."

"No, I'm fine," I respond, while putting my clothing back in order and trying my best to look natural. "Thanks, though."

As I hear the footsteps walk away, I remember and turn to my left. But the hanging scaffolding has already moved on. Even the streaks of thick white fluid against the glass had been carefully wiped away.

Like none of it had ever happened.


End file.
